Vergo
Summary Vergo is one of the four elite officers of the Donquixote Pirates and a Marine Vice Admiral. He's a very strong physical fighter as he was able to fracture Sanji's leg. He has the ability to fully coat himself in armament haki to increase both his durability and his AP. He's also the secondary antagonist of the punk hazard arc. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-E Name: Vergo, epithet “Demon Bamboo” Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: Unknown (likely in his 40s) Classification: Human, Marine Vice-Admiral Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Fractured a bone in Sanji's leg), possibly Town level with full-body Busoshoku Haki Range: Extended human melee range with his bamboo stick, few metres (likely higher) with bamboo arrow Speed: High Hypersonic+(Easily kept up with and dominated Smoker through out their fight) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Class KT Durability: Small Town level+ (Withstood a Diable Jambe kick from Sanji), Town level with full-body Busoshoku Haki Stamina: High Standard Equipment: His bamboo stick which he uses in conjunction with Busoshoku Haki Intelligence: Shrewd (Skillful enough to deceive the entire Marine force, including the observant Smoker, in hiding his true affiliations, as well as deceiving citizens with pretexts by falsifying the crimes into "accidents at sea") Weakness: Sometimes he seemed to lapse into moments of witlessness Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Adept Hand-to-Hand Combatant -Haki User (Busoshoku Haki) -Rokushiki Adept (can use Shigan, Geppo, Soru & Tekkai) -Body Hardening (via Tekkai & Busoshoku Haki) -Weapon Hardening (via Busoshoku Haki) -Pseudo-Flight (via Geppo) Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Haki '(Ambition): A mysterious power which originates from an individual's spirit. Haki is separated into three categories, or "colors": Kenbunshoku Haki, which grants users a sixth sense of the world around them and limited precognitive abilities; Busoshoku Haki, which allows the user to use their spirit as armor to defend against attacks or to make their own attacks more potent; and Haoshoku Haki, a rare type of Haki only one in a million can use which grants the user the ability to overpower the will of others. :⦁'Busōshoku Haki '(Color of Armaments): Busoshoku Haki allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves. This allows the user to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause them harm. This "invisible armor" can also be used as a weapon to strike others with. It can be used to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. This type of Haki also has the ability to bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user, touching the "substantial body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides. It can also be used to harden parts of one's body, turning the area black, making the user denser and more formidable, and giving their attacks greater power. :::⦁'Oni Take '(Demon Bamboo): The source of his nickname, Vergo imbues his bamboo stick with Busoshoku Haki, turning it jet black and incredibly hard, and then strikes down his foe. This attack was powerful enough to create a shockwave that dented several layers of steel in front of him. Others Notable Victories Notable Loses Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:One Piece